Another Chance
by Ventus.Aqua.Terra.Roxas
Summary: (AU) A story of two brothers tied to the same fate. When the world grows smaller and smaller they are another chance for the world. Roxas wishes to make his own destiny and with the help of his newfound best friend Luke will he get the destiny he wishes for, read and find out. (Yaoi, Twincest RoxasxVentus) Am back now!
1. Confinement

**Author's Note: Now here's where the story really begins so readers please enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Any review responses will be written in the A/N so if you're looking for a response you'll find it in the next chapter uploaded. Enjoy. (And Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If thanks for showing me how to set the story out**** and a shout out to Rhyme13kh14Xion8 thank you for my first ever favourite and follow it means a lot to me ****)**

* * *

I sat still in the chair I had been given, my gaze staring around the room I was in. Fear grew constant the longer I was trapped in here, tight spaces and I aren't really the best of friends. I remember the door had been a part of the wall like in those sci-fi movies that Ven and I used to watch on T.V but the thought never occurred to me on how they got out of those doors. I feel Ven grab me in his embrace obviously seeing the terror in my expression.

"It's ok Roxas, everything will be alright." He said with an upbeat tone but I could all too easily hear through the cracks.

I still appreciated the fact that he had tried to cheer me up like he always had so I wrapped my arms around him and returned his hug. When we hugged our bodies seemed to fit together but we practically do have the same body. We're the same height and we weigh the same, we both have spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The only difference that marks a difference between identical twin and exact copy is that we both have different personalities.

A few moments later we released our embrace in a sudden shock as one of the walls flung up. In stepped a boy. He doesn't look too much older than us so I'd guess his age is around sixteen or seventeen. He has medium brown hair and his eyes; the right was green with the left being blue. He didn't look as scary as the guy from earlier. He wore a lab coat and he held one hand behind his back as he sat down.

"Hello" the boy said with a very upbeat tone, a lingering smile on his face. Both Ventus and I didn't reply. "Come on, we can be friends can't we?" he said. So… you say hello and we're already friends.

"Friends know each other's names." Ventus said, the anger in his voice slipping through the cracks.

"Ok my name is Luke and your names are?" he said.

"Ventus and Roxas." Ventus said whilst gesturing to the both of us. He didn't sound as angry this time. Maybe he noticed too that this is the only person we've met so far who has tried being nice to us.

"Ok so are we friends now?" and in reply we both give him a slight nod. "Ok I can get rid of this now." He said as he pulled a small out the hand he had held behind his back before revealing a syringe filled with a blue liquid.

"What's that for?" This time I'm the one to speak but fear still in my voice. Luke pressed a part of the wall revealing a hole and he dropped it inside.

"Tranquiliser." He replied. The fear was present on both me and Ventus' faces. "Don't worry I didn't plan on using it, I was told to bring it in case you didn't come easy. I'm sorry, I'd just rather we be friends than enemies." He said.

"It's okay." I say whilst smiling. I place my hand in his for a handshake and he returns it. "What about you Ventus?" Ventus stays silent.

"Okay now I'm going to need one of you to come with me, someone else will be here soon for the other." Luke says to the both of us.

"Roxas, you go with him. If the other person is anything like the ones we met earlier, I'd rather you be with Luke." Ventus says. I nod.

"Ok then Roxas you'll be with me and Ventus will be with my little sister." He said and not so long after a wall on the other side of the room flung up revealing a girl. She had light blonde hair and instead of wearing a lab coat she wore a white sundress. "Ventus, this is Namine. Namine you know what you're supposed to do right." Luke asks. Namine nods and gestures Ventus out of the room and the door shut not giving him a second to look back.

"This way Roxas." Luke says as he gets up and offers me his hand. I take it and we exit the room. The hallways outside look very similar to the room we were just in. There's not a sign of colour, it's just plain white. It's very quiet and lonely down here, not a person in sight but to keep a place like this running wouldn't you need heaps of people. We make a turn and walk to a door on the left hand side of the corridor. "After you." Luke says as he gestures for me to enter.

The room is similar to the other one but there is some different furniture inside. A steel bookcase filled with novels, a single bed that was attached to the left wall, an armchair on the right hand side of the room and this room had a white carpet instead of the stone floor.

"Please take a seat on the bed Roxas." Luke says and I do so. Luke shuts the door as he enters and walks over to the wall. He then presses a part of the wall and comes back to sit in the armchair.

"What did you do to the wall?" I ask.

"Well I'm getting annoyed knowing that I'm being watched, didn't think you'd like being watched either." He replies and I nod in response. Had we really been watched the whole time earlier? It would explain the lack of people in the hallways, there is no need for them to be. "I'm going to check a few things ok Roxas."

"Check what things…?" I ask letting the anxiety show in my tone.

"Some physical assessment, mental assessment, social assessment and sexual assessment. Is that ok?" he replies.

"Yes and when will I find out why I'm here?" I ask.

"We'll be talking for the social assessment and I promise I will tell you then." He says as he holds his pinkie finger out. I latch mine onto his to show that I trust his word. "Let's get started then shall we?" I nod in response. "Okay Roxas can you please take off your shoes and step onto the scales. I take off my sneakers and socks and step onto the scale. After a few seconds it beeps and Luke writes the number down on a clipboard. "Ok weight and height is done." He says.

'Height?' I think whilst looking down at the scales under my feet. There was indeed also a measure for height. This place's technology was nothing like that of the outside world.

"Ok that's done so we'll go on to the social part." Luke says. I take my seat back on the bed and watch him. "Ok Roxas, tell me a bit about you, interests, hobbies, any friends?"

"No… I never made any friends; it was just me and Ven the whole time." I answer.

"Well you wouldn't be the only one, there's no one really in this facility that wants to hang out with a fifteen year old, and even my sister doesn't talk to me much anymore." He says. I could hear the pain in his voice, so we're the same age, he is about a head taller than me though so maybe that's why I thought him older.

"Ok, how about… we be best friends?" I say. He had been the first guy who had attempted talking to me besides my brother and I know the pain to feel like you're in the world alone…

"Really? You want to be my best friend?" he asks with disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, you're being nice to me and you said so yourself that we're friends right? So we can be best friends." I answer, I'm new to making friends but I think I'm doing it really well.

"Thank you." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. I couldn't tell whether it was from the pain before or from out of happiness just now so I get up on my feet and wrap my arms around him.

After a few moments I released my embrace as Luke began to speak. "So any girls back home?" he asked. The sudden change of mood and the question itself caught me off guard so I couldn't help but laugh and a few seconds later Luke did the same.

"Well there was this one girl I liked, we usually talked together in class but I don't know whether she considered me a friend or not. Her name was…" My words are cut off as the door suddenly slides open. I look at who has entered and a feeling of shock runs through my head.

"Xion!" I stutter at the sight of the girl I had just been talking about.

"Hi Roxas." She said.

* * *

**Hi everybody, sorry that not much was explained in this chapter but for this story there is going to be a big bond between Luke and Roxas and I had to bring Xion in here for a future event that I may or may not be adding. Everything is going to be explained in the next chapter and If you have any questions, please review. I love to hear from people (Well I would love to) and until next time bye ****.**


	2. Test Subjects

**Author's Note: I have now changed the summary for the story but there was so much I wish I could have added into it. Now this chapter is when Roxas is going to find out about the whole having kids with his twin brother thing (Yowch) and Xion and Luke are going to be key in this story so this chapter is going to focus on them a bit, I'm going to stop rambling now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

We walked in silence. My companion was a girl with black neck length hair and blue eyes, Xion. The girl that wasn't meant to be here but somehow was. Luke had given us some time to walk around in the corridor and talk, I wasn't all too excited because I was more interested in finding out why I'm here but I also need to know how the sweet and carefree Xion I knew from school was involved with all of this.

"Hey Xion why-" My sentence was cut short as she held her finger to her mouth signalling silence.

"We'll talk in my room ok." She said. I nod to her in response.

Not long after we had reached Xion's room. It wasn't much different from the room I was previously in but it had a few changes to it.

"You're here for the experiment. I was told to watch ovr you, that's why I was there." She said. What experiment and what did she mean 'watch over me?'. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Roxas."

"Wait, what is this experiment you're talking about?" I ask.

"You deserve to know; ok I will tell you the story." Xion said and after a faint smile she continued. "The human race is coming to an end. A formula was created that would be injected into two expecting mothers. When injected the children born would be either both male or both female. They would have the capability to give birth with their counterpart, the other child born. Then disaster struck as one of the mothers had a miscarriage. The plan was thought lost as a new formula could not be created without the DNA of the two counterparts. When all hope seemed lost something unexpected happened, the other expecting mother gave birth to twin boys. Both children held the DNA so they had the same capabilities that were intended. At the age of thirteen they would be taken back to the facility and then would come the time when the children would become teenagers and be expected to give birth to the next generation of the sub species." She says. "Wow that was a mouthful."

I began to register all of the information that I had just been told. I was here because of that plague years ago, the reason the world isn't as big as it used to be and I was here to…

"It's too much isn't it, face it later we'll just talk you and me for now ok." Xion said.

Xion told me why she was here, she had been born here. Her parents were scientists here and she was sent to watch over me as she is the only one the same age as me.

I stood up and walked out of the room retracing the steps I had taken to get here, after all of that I didn't really feel like talking to Xion but just going home isn't an option so I'm going to go stay with Luke again.

As I walk into the room it comes down behind me as it usually does and I find Luke had fallen asleep in the armchair he had been in previously. Choosing to not try and wake him I get up onto the bed and start to think all of this through. Later on I'll have to do some mental assessment, probably more social as it was interrupted and sexual assessment. What was that going to be about, nothing too far I hope, especially if Luke is the one doing it. I had just made my first and probably only best friend and I didn't want to lose him because of some test.

If Xion's story is true that would mean that me and Ventus are the two twins mentioned and if that's the case then that means I'm going to have to fuck my own brother. What a mess and not to mention that one of us would have to have a child, is that even physically possible?

I woke with a startle; Luke's blue eyes were looking down at my own. I had fallen asleep, how long had I been out for?

"Morning sleepyhead, not my ideal first sleepover but it was my first nonetheless." He said with a chuckle. "We must have been real tired huh?"

"You seem a lot happier today." I say.

"Well I woke up with a best friend didn't I?" he said the smile still on his face. I smile back; I liked him a lot more now than he was yesterday. "We're gonna have to do those tests at some point today but let's do something fun for now."

"Ok but what will we do?" I say.

"That's a good question, you got any ideas?" he says. So he has no idea either.

"I'm okay to do the tests now, maybe afterwards we'll have figured out something else to do." I say and he nods.

"Ok but I just remembered I won't be doing one of the tests." He says. Oh god I hope it's not the sexual one. I resent it all in all but I'd much prefer Luke to the other people here. "For the mental test you'll be with Vexen." I recognised that name, he was the one that we met when we arrived, well at least I only have him for mental.

"So what about the social one?" I ask

"We did that yesterday remember." he answers, so we were finished where we left it. I looked up as the door opened and the man from yesterday walked in.

"I will be taking this subject for the other two tests it has remaining." He said. Oh so I'm a 'subject' now.

"His name is Roxas he's human not an it." Luke says. Would speaking out of term like that get him in trouble? I don't want him punished for standing up for me.

"Whatever, move aside." Vexen replied he still had the same sinister look and add it with his long blonde hair and you've got creepy. He then reveals a syringe.

"You don't need to do that, he'll come quietly." Luke said. Worry In his voice.

"Just a precaution." Vexen replied and then he did something unexpected, he put the syringe into Luke. Luke stumbled forward and fell to the ground.

"No! What did you do to him!" I scream.

"Oh please do shut up." He said and plunged the remainder of the syringe into my chest. I started to feel everything slip away, I felt sleepy.

* * *

**Ok it's a cliffhanger but I'm guessing you know what is going to happen. Please review because it really helps me and I want to know that people are reading this story, chapter 3 won't be long as I've got it all planned out so until next time see ya later.**


	3. Salvation

**A/N: Now I know I said Xion was going to be main in the last chapter but I've changed my ideas, she is still going to be a significant part though but with how the last chapter ended you can imagine what this one is going to be about. Enjoy. Thank you to that guest that reviewed, it means a lot to me and I won't let you down. Review Responses are at the bottom.**

* * *

As I opened my eyes the light of the room forced them shut. I slowly open my eyes as they adjust to the light of the new room. I turn my head to see Vexen in the corner of the room looking down at a table, possibly searching for something. This could be my chance to try and escape, the result would be inevitable but at least I could find out if Luke is okay. It's funny how we've grown so close in a day, possibly two.

I try to get up but find I can't, I've been bound to the table by my arms and legs with shackles coming from the table. I feel like a frog in biology class the way I'm bound, soon to probably be tested on. I just shut my eyes and wait, he won't kill me if what Xion said is true so he's testing me, knowing exactly what I would do if he came anywhere near my body to test on it. I would fight back. I take back what I said earlier about not wanting Luke to be doing this, if this is the alternative I would have happily done it with him.

"Look who's awake, and just in time because you'll get to feel as everything happens." Vexen says with a laugh on the end.

"You hate me don't you?" I say.

"No, things have just been too boring around here for the past fifteen years. I can have some fun can't I?" he asked as a statement more than a question.

"Depends on what you mean by fun." I say, he clearly didn't find a simple game of chess entertaining and I'm afraid of what he has in mind.

"Oh I think the sexual assessment is quite fun when it comes to the reaction of it all." He said. Does he plan to fuck me? "No I am not going to do that, I'm just going to assess a few things." How did he know what I was thinking?

Vexen walked over to the table he had been at previously and came back with a small knife. It wasn't sharp enough to draw blood, what was it for? I have a feeling I'm about to find out.

He placed the blade on the fabric of the shirt near my neck and started to trace downwards around my arm then my armpit and then around my torso. When he was done on one side he did the other and removed the front half of my shirt leaving the other half under my back.

"You know you could have just asked me to take it off." I say quite annoyed as it was my favourite shirt. At this rate I'll be naked in no time, he would touch me and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"You aren't the most muscular compared to your brother." He said as he inspected my arms and my chest. Ventus had already gone through this with him, I hope he's alright. "You're certainly better behaved though, had to put him to sleep to get the job done."

He picked up the knife and this time traced around my grey and black track pants. Once he had finished he lifted the now cut pants off along with my underwear. I am now completely naked and I know I don't like him staring at me.

"Ok now I just need to get a sperm test and it would appear that I'll have to circumcise you myself." He said. Great, not only is he going to touch it he's also going to be wielding a knife near it.

"Aren't you meant to put me to sleep before doing that!?" I say as more of a statement than a question.

"Wasn't any fun doing it when your brother was asleep didn't get to enjoy his screams." He said.

"You're horrible!" I say.

"You think I am, wait til you meet Larxene, she'll set you straight." He said. How many other people were there working here. Without warning he plunged a syringe into my dick.

"What was that for!?" I ask.

"You'll see." He replied and not long after I watched as my dick rose on its own. "This'll make things easier." And with his gloved hand he took hold of my erection and in the over hand held a small tube.

He started to rub his hand up and down. It felt nice, why did it? Shouldn't I resent what he's doing? But if he had to do this there are no complaints here, he had to do something unpleasant and I felt nice about it and after a few minutes of continued rubbing I started to leak. He put the tube against my leak and caught the sperm in the tube.

"There we go, now my favourite part." He says. I swallow hard and my heart stops. In our situation you'd only need one person with a dick, what if he planned to cut mine off, with everything here I wouldn't be surprised if they had something that allowed me to piss without it. This is the point where I wanted to scream but if I did I'd be doing exactly what he wants.

With knife in hand he brought the sharper blade next to it and started to cut. With my hands I clench the edges of the table holding in my screams from the unbearable pain and once done I felt a burning sensation. Then it went cold as I felt a metal object come into contact with it. It was still there, I wouldn't feel the pain at the tip if it wasn't. Then I felt the metal start to heat up filling pain through my body due to my now sensitive penis.

"What did you put on it!?" I groan not being able to keep my voice steady.

"A device of my own creation, it will allow you to urinate but it keeps you from playing the part you're not meant to. "He said. So butt fucking my brother is out of the question, why you shouldn't have. I only felt hatred for the man standing above me but I had to ask the question.

"Is it still there? My dick I mean." I ask.

"Of course it is, how would you feed the kids." He replied. Ok that made me want to throw up. I'm going have to feed infants with my dick. Thinking about it twice did make me throw up and I swallowed it back down my mouth now tasting of bile.

I now sat on my own bed, free of the shackles and free of Vexen. I wore a pair of white pyjama pants now that I had been given. When I had gotten back the first thing I did was check my penis. The thing over it was sort of like a metal condom that if I tried to remove would give me unbearable pain. All I wanted to do now was scream. The pain from earlier hadn't weakened, if anything it had gotten worse. I don't hold back, I scream as loud as I can.

The door opens and I pretend to be asleep, maybe they'll leave me alone then. I was in too much pain to deal with another one of them.

"Roxas?" I hear a familiar voice say and my eyes immediately open. It was Luke.

"You're okay!" I say with excitement. He was here and he was okay.

"Yeah, what about you?" he says. I suddenly remember everything that happened not so long ago and then caught in shock by it. "Roxas please talk to me."

"He… he…" I stutter not able to complete the sentence.

"Roxas what happened!? Please tell me." He pleaded. Without a second thought I bring my penis out showing him the device attached to it. Had I really just showed him that area? I think about it, I trust him and we're best friends now and he wants to help. "Ok that's going a bit too 't worry I'm going to get it off you."

"Ow" I grimace in pain as he touches the device. It felt like the device was stabbing me.

"Sorry, it'll hurt you if it's touched." He says. "You're gonna have to trust me on this, do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you." I say. I really did trust him; he's the first person I've ever trusted. I hadn't even trusted my own brother completely. It feels nice to trust someone, or it would if I wasn't in complete pain.

"He probably cut the foreskin off though so this may be tricky considering it's new shape. Here squeeze my hand." He says as he offers me his hand, I take it. "Ok are you ready?"

I nod and as he starts to pull it off I squeeze his hand tightly trying not to scream with this new pain and with one last pull it came off.

"Looks like he forgot to stitch it, what an idiot." He said.

"Could you do it?" I ask.

"Roxas I don't think that's such a good idea, I could end up accidently hurting you." He says

"I trust you, but do you trust me?" I ask.

"Yes, of course why?" he says.

"Then trust in my decision." I say with a big smile.

He pulls out a little box he had in his pocket to reveal a small first aid kit and he pulls out some thread and a needle.

"Okay." And he starts to thread it through. It feels painful but it's a good pain, the kind that tells you you're okay. When he's finished he pulls out a wet tissue from the box and wipes the blood away. "That should stop the pain." He says as he gives me a smile.

Probably not a normal thing that friends would do but it's something best friends would. People that care about each other. The pain is gone, I have someone I trust and someone who cares about me, overall this day has been pretty good.

I watch as Luke presses a button on the wall above my bed and pulled out another bed. He looked down at me and smiled and I could tell what he meant so I nod. "Let's try that sleepover again." I say.

"Yeah." He replies and we both start laughing, No matter how long I'm here if I can laugh like this with Luke or Ven then I have nothing else to wish for.

* * *

"Xemnas I collected the samples that you asked for, are the subjects ready yet?" Vexen said to the superior.

"Yes but we won't need them yet, we'll see if Roxas and Ventus can do it on their own, if not we'll send them the 'help' we made. Plug the tubes into each container and they'll have the same DNA, the same abilities."

"Ok." Vexen said and he plugged Roxas' vial into one machine and Ventus' into the other. In each tank slept a boy and the inscriptions on the tanks read: Sora, Roxas' counterpart and Vanitas, Ventus' counterpart. Xemnas knew this was a risky move, he'd only use it if needed.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I hope you loved this chapter as much as I 'loved' writing it. I felt this chapter was a bit disturbing but it needed to happen for progression of the story. Now review responses:**

**Guest: It would be sad or that case but after reading your review I decided on that replica made for each of them, note that they may not be active until later chapters and I'm glad that you're hooked on the story, and can you give me a name to call you in the review responses, I look forward to your next review!**

**OK in chapter 4 we're gonna see Ven again and possibly Xion and Namine depending on how things go, bye readers and please review if you can!**


	4. Hope

**A/N: Ok Xion and Namine are in this chapter, Namine made a brief appearance in chapter 1 but she's going to be a lot more of a main character from here on out. Xion I've also decided to make a main and from here on I may be referencing a lot from the games so stay tuned and try to pick them up. And just to make sure you know that Luke is the same age as Roxas, Ven, Xion and Namine right? Well enjoy and thank you to Sam for reviewing, review responses are at the bottom. **

* * *

"Wake up sleepyheads!" I hear Xion say as I open my eyes, trying to fight the blinding light of the room. "Xemnas has made today a holiday!"

Luke jumps down from the bed above mine and lands on the floor. "If it's a holiday then why are you waking us up?" he says.

"Because I have something planned for today but I need to talk to Roxas so get out." And with that she started pushing him out of the room. "Good morning Roxas!"

"Hi Xion, I'm sorry I ran out the other day." I say. I've wanted to apologize ever since, it's hard to believe I've only been here for two years, it feels like a lifetime.

"It's okay Roxas but it was a lot to take in and I shouldn't have hidden the truth from you, I'm sorry." She said. "But to make up for it I have a surprise."

"What is it?" I say.

"You'll see." She says, but get dressed, you'll need clothes outside." We were going outside, I wonder if Ven will be coming, if he's there I could talk to him about all of this.

I just noticed that I didn't have a shirt on and I instinctively covered my chest with my hands. Xion left the room signalling for me to get dressed and she pointed to the closet in the room. I walked over and opened it and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was my outfit from yesterday and it had signs of repair and my shoes were also here. A note on it read 'Was up all night fixing it, told you I'm terrible with stitching. –Luke'

When I walked into the hallway now fully dressed I saw Luke, Xion and Namine there. No Ven huh… "Don't worry Roxas, he's with Terra and Aqua." Luke says trying to cheer me up, had my disappointment been that present.

"How many people here were watching us?" I ask remembering Terra and Aqua as Ven's two and only friends.

"Only us three." Was the answer but it came from Xion. "Let's get going already guys."

I now registered that everyone was dressed differently today, the clothing they wore had a more casual look to it, except for Namine , she still wore the same white sundress as I had first seen her in.

"We're going to the beach. Since this area is very desolate the beach never has people there, it'll be so peaceful and quiet." I was shocked, the speaker was Namine and she was talking. "Until Luke and Xion start splashing at each other, oh and I brought my umbrella this time, am I going to need it?"

We all start laughing at the joke Namine had made. It's been so long since I've been to the beach; last time would have been when I was nine, six years ago. After the joke had subsided we left.

Outside the sun was shining, it feels like I haven't seen sun in so long but it's only been two days. Regardless this could be the last day I see it. I tried to smile but I couldn't, I felt like a prisoner. Whilst we're walking I start to feel tears run down my face but I walk at the back so no one notices. I could run away right now, I'd have nowhere to go but I'm no longer a prisoner then. I can't do it, Luke really tries to help me and if I left him now I'd be letting him down.

We arrive at the beach and as Namine said there are no people here. Luke and Xion immediately run for the water but Namine goes and lays down her towel and puts the umbrella up over it, taking a seat underneath. I have to think in quiet for a bit so I walk over behind a wall of rocks and take a seat in the sand. What am I going to do about all of this; If Ven was here I could talk to him about all of this, see how he felt about it. I suddenly found myself not wanting to know the answer. What if he did want to, what if he had already given into them. Besides I don't even know how to do it, If I asked for someone to teach me though I'd be afraid of it being Vexen again. I don't know what to do and when I feel the tears welling up I let them loose.

"Don't cry, it'll be alright." I feel a hand on my shoulder but the voice was unfamiliar. I look up to see a silver haired boy accompanied by a crimson haired girl. "My name is Hope, and this is Kairi."

"Roxas." I reply, weren't these kids put off by the fact that I'm a stranger to them so I had to ask. "How old are you two?"

"Kairi here is nine years old and I'm fifteen." He says.

"I'm fifteen years old and you don't look my age." I say in astonishment.

"Oh no, I'm not fifteen years old, I'm fifteen weeks old but mommy said to say I'm nine though so don't tell anyone." He said, I couldn't believe what I was hearing but after everything that's happened I can't be phased either. After all look at me, I have the ability to have kids with my brother and feed them with my dick. The thought was still terrifying.

The two of them sat down next to me and we started to talk. As Hope explained the situation I started to understand and as I put the pieces together Xion's story comes into mind. There was a second mother that had a miscarriage and the two kids were meant to be each other's counterpart. If one wasn't born would that mean that later if said mother had a child it would have the same abilities? Then it would let's say grow faster to reach the same age of its counterpart. Me and Hope are the same but if my theory is true that would mean he'd be fifteen in a few weeks and seeing as Kairi seems to not be affected by this I conclude that she's just like Xion, sent to watch him. Why hadn't she said anything though?

After a while Hope and Kairi went home and we parted on the promise that we would meet again. When I got back to them I sat down like I hadn't been anywhere, no one noticed me missing. Then Xion pulled out the surprise she had. Sea Salt Ice cream, it had been my favourite back home, it looked as though it was everyone else's too. For the remainder of the day we sat and ate ice cream and I no longer felt like a prisoner, that would all change when we go back though.

* * *

**Ok I'll say it now there was a reason for the holiday and it may have something to do with a particular chapter.**

**Review Responses"**

**Sam: Thank you for the support and to answer your question, I think you found out in this chapter, please continue to read as I will continue to write **

**Kenny: Thanks for the review and yes it was a bit gross but it'll work later on I promise **

**Thank you for reading and to my reviewers thank you, i continue to write when i see your reviews. and until next time please remember to favourite or follow and bye **


	5. Learning

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, I've tried to get this chapter done really quick thanks to you and as long as you're there reviewing I'll never let this story down. Now Hope and Kairi did have mention and I'll say it now they are going to be very important later on but they won't appear as often now. I'm also going to try and make these chapters a bit longer but I don't know if it'll work. Well on to the story.**

* * *

"Hey Luke, are you awake?" I ask. I couldn't sleep whilst thinking about Hope. It had only been a few hours since we met and I told myself I wasn't going to tell anyone but Luke's my best friend, I know he won't tell anyone.

"I am now." He says with a jokingly tone. He jumps down from the bunk above mine and sits on the end of my bed. "So what's wrong buddy?"

I couldn't say it, not because I didn't trust him but because there could be someone watching so I ask my other question.

"You know how I have to do 'it' with Ven; I have no Idea what I'm meant to do."

"Sorry bro but I can't help you there, I've never been in that position for either gender, but I do know someone who could." He says. At the start of his sentence, did he really consider me his brother? The person he has in mind better not be Vexen though. "His name is Saix; we could go see him, now he doesn't sleep much." I nod in agreement.

As we enter Saix's room I see him sitting at a computer desk facing this way. He has long blue hair and bright yellow eyes like a nocturnal animal.

"I knew you would be here before long, Luke could you go back to bed now? I'll escort Roxas back myself." He says and with that Luke left. Luke must trust him a lot more than Vexen and if he does I will too. "You want to learn how to have sex with your brother for when the time comes am I right?" I nod.

"But first would you mind bringing your penis out?" he asks.

"Why?" I answer.

"That thing that Vexen put on it, I'm going to take it off if it's ok with you, him doing that was completely unnecessary." He says.

"Luke already helped me take it off and he stitched it up too." I say.

"You've got a good best friend there, he loves you, you know, you're the closest thing to family that he has. He was an orphan when we found him. I took him in myself and that's why he's here." He says. So Namine being his sister was just them growing up together, they weren't blood relatives. "Now since you're here I'll give you the choice, do you want to be always giving or always receiving?"

It's a tricky decision but I don't want to turn into a sex crazed monster in the end so I pick "Receive."

"Ok you can always change your mind later though but with your decision I'll tell you about the carrier's job. Ventus will do most of the work so you'll just have to let him do it. You're job starts to get more advanced when you become the carrier. The baby will only take a few days to be born and then it'll stay a baby for a month or two and then start to grow rapidly until it reaches the age of fifteen where it'll stop growing just like you have." Had I really stopped aging? And what he just explained sounds a bit like the position that Hope is in but Ven and I aged normally, perhaps because it was the right time? "You can also feed each other though and the other won't fall pregnant because of it."

"That's a lot to take in. Has Ven come to see you yet and if so what option did he pick." I ask.

"He was here and funnily enough he picked opposite of you." He says. So Ventus did want to have sex with me, or he knew I didn't want to do it, one of the two.

"Ok Saix do you think me and Ven could talk tomorrow, even if I have to do it with him then and there, I just want to see him again and know he's alright." I say.

"That can be arranged but I'm sorry to say that when it happens isn't my decision, you can talk to him tomorrow regardless though I'll make sure of that." He says.

"Thank you, now I understand why Luke trusts you so much." I say.

"He's a good kid and you seem to be making his life here a lot happier, if you're happy I'm sure you can keep Luke happy. Take care of him. "He says.

"Ok, I will, and I would anyway after all he's my best friend now." I say with a smile forming on my face.

"Thank you, now get some sleep Roxas, I would escort you back but I think I might actually be able to sleep tonight." He says and what I saw next surprised me, he smiled.

I exited Saix's room and proceeded down the hallway retracing my steps back to me and Luke's room. The hallways are full of silence and my bare feet on the white tile made a very loud noise in my perspective. I quicken my pace trying to get back to the room quicker with the feeling that someone's watching, wait they're always watching.

I make it back to our room and see Luke asleep as I predicted. He fell asleep on my bunk though, he must have been tired when I woke him up and he didn't want to show it because he wanted to help me though. I get into the right side of the bed which is still free. I turn over to face Luke, I hadn't known he was an orphan, it must have been hard for him being brought here not knowing anything about where he was or why he was here. He looked almost the same as me like this, we wore the same grey pyjama top and black pants and the only difference right now is his hair. I put my arms around him and catch him in a hug.

I love you brother." I say and I mean it even though I know he can't hear me but I'm wrong.

"I love you too brother…" he replies sleepily.

* * *

"So Saix, release Sora and Ventus now or let them continue?" Xemnas says.

"Roxas is ready, the two of them are going to talk together tomorrow and he offered to go on with it." Saix replies.

"Very good, ok I shall think on whether we start tomorrow or not, but onto another matter, how is Luke?" Xemnas says.

"He has gotten better with Roxas here, they seem to fit together like family." Saix replies.

"I'm well aware of that, it's a good thing Luke has someone to call a brother after being here so long." Xemnas says.

"So what about Sora and Vanitas?" Saix asks.

"Roxas and Ventus can have their talk tomorrow, if their conversation goes against this then I'm releasing Sora and Vanitas, got it." Xemnas says.

Saix starts to exit the room but on his way out he mutters "Roxas and Ventus will do it, they're stronger than you think."

Xemnas nods in agreement. "We shall see."

* * *

**A/N: Ok this chapter was cut a little short but it leaves a lot of suspense for the next chapter. Now onto review responses:**

**Angelic Warrior: Yeah Vexen will be making a few more appearances soon and Ven won't be doing it with the babies but he'll maybe be doing it for Roxas, depending on what happens and thank you for the encouragement.**

**Sam: Ventus will be stepping in next chapter definitely but for Sora and Vanitas I'm not sure of how I want to do that part yet. Thank you for the constant reviews and after seeing your review I got straight to work on this, Thank you for the encouragement.**

**Kenny: Yeah Roxas is one of those questioning characters so it makes sense that there are a lot of what ifs, after seeing your review it also urged me on so thank you.**

**Now the next chapter I'll start on right away so remember to review because I love hearing from you and until next time bye ****.**


	6. Sora's Awakening

**A/N: Ok it wasn't expected but this chapter now has a sex/rape scene in it. How fun? Ok this is a first; getting two updates in the first day so I guess the review I'm getting just keep urging me on. Onto the story and review responses are at the bottom.**

* * *

'Roxas?" I hear Luke say. I still had my arms around him.

"Yeah?" I reply drowsily.

"Ok you are awake, good morning." He says.

"Morning." I reply still drowsily.

"And Roxas, did you mean what you said last night?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes, Saix told me everything. About you being an orphan and how you think of me as a brother. I'm sorry about what you've been through." I say squeezing my arms around him slightly.

"It's not your fault Roxas, and that is all true. Is it weird that I think of you like that?" he says.

"No, actually with all of this going on you're probably more of a brother to me then Ven is, soon we're just going to be 'sex partners'." I say and he puts his arms around me too.

"Saix, you know what you said last night about us not being able to age, what about Luke and everyone else here?" I ask. We were on the way to Ventus' room now so I could talk to him. Luke had gone somewhere else to give us our privacy.

"We don't either, everyone here Is fifteen years older than they look apart from Namine, Xion, Luke, Terra and Aqua…" he says.

"You say that as if there are more people, but not to worry, so it'll be like we're just here for a very long time, but how do you manage it?" I ask.

"The formula you were given, we've all been injected with it but only the no aging part, we had none of the formula left and that's why we can't just let you go." He says.

"Ok, well at least I don't have to worry about Luke ever disappearing, I don't know how I would cope without him to talk to about it." I say.

"We are here." He says and he opens the door and I see Ventus sitting on the bed. I enter the room and Saix shuts the door behind me, he knows I won't try to escape but Ven will.

"Hey Ven." I say. He cradled himself with fear, this place had gotten to him already. "It's okay, I'm here now."

"Roxas? Are you real or am I imagining you again?" he asks.

"I'm really here, I asked to talk to you about all of this and see if you're okay." I say. "So are you ready for all of this?"

"I want you…" he mutters, twitching his head frantically. He grabs me from where I'm standing and pins me down on the bed.

Now I know this is no longer my Ven, he's changed with being confined with nothing but these thoughts. The thoughts of what's going to happen right now. He went for the waistband of my pyjama pants and pulled them down with ease, now staring at his new plaything. I keep away from thoughts that could raise it but to him it doesn't matter what state it is in, he takes it in his mouth anyway and begins to suck on it. This is what Saix meant by feeding one another.

When he was finished he pulled down his own pants revealing his erected length and I knew where this was going. I started to squirm around and try to break free but his grip on me was too strong and then I feel him thrust in whilst sinking his fingernails into my shoulders making sure I don't move. The pain I feel each time he thrusts in and out is unbearable. I had been wrong, I wasn't ready yet, and I was wrong for coming here. The thought had been in my head for a while now, him not being him anymore. I just squirm in pain and try to bear it.

This is my chance now, Ven is exhausted and he is now asleep, I slowly start moving back trying to remove his dick from my entrance. I succeed but as I get up the pain in that area kicks in, I stumble in pain and pull my pants up walking out of the room. That wasn't meant to happen; the sex was but not the rape act in which it was done. I stagger down the halls backtracking until I reach our room. As I enter I see Luke sitting on the armchair, I don't say anything as I get under my blanket and shut myself out.

"Roxas, are you alright?" He says with concern in his voice. Do I tell him? I'm in too much pain to talk at the moment.

I come out from the covers and remove my shirt showing Luke the scratch marks that Ven created and mutter "He he he he…" I can't form the words and this felt the same as when Vexen assessed me.

"Oh my god." He says and pulls me into a hug. He patted me on the back, like the kind a mother does to their child to reassure them and I put my arms around him and let the tears roll out drenching Luke's shirt.

* * *

"It seems that Ventus is too dangerous and uncompliant at the moment, we'll leave him alone and see if he comes to his senses but Roxas on the other hand is ready and he doesn't deserve to go through that again." Xemnas said whilst pacing around in front of the two tanks in his lab.

"Why don't we release the brat's 'counterpart'?" a blonde hair girl said.

"What a wonderful idea Larxene." Xemnas says as he pulls down a lever on Sora's tank that drains the liquid that was previously in there. Once the tank was fully drained Xemnas opened the door and lifted Sora out of the tank and lied him down on the bed. "Larxene, go tell Zexion that he'll be teaching Sora tomorrow." And with her orders she left. "Axel, I want you to go and find him some clothes." He said addressing the red porcupine haired man that was also currently present in the room.

"Ok but if you think I'm dressing him you've got another thing coming." He replies.

"I'll dress him and all the other necessities, just go." And with that Axel left. "Can you hear me?" he said to the boy that lay on the bed.

"Yes…" he replies.

"Do you know your name?" Xemnas asks.

"My name… is… Sora."

* * *

**That was a big turn of events huh, a few more organization members were introduced and Sora is finally awake. Ok review responses"**

**Kenny: You're review actually made me laugh, thank you for that and I guess that just makes this story special don't it.**

**Sam: Yeah, their session didn't end well but Sora will probably have the same role that Ven had.**

**Angelic Warrior: I will be keeping to their personalities from the game as Ventus' personality is a bit similar to Vanitas' now, thank you all for the support.**

**Please remember to review as I go a lot faster with them and my next update may be late tomorrow or earlier or later depending on what happens but until next time bye **


	7. A New Partner

**A/N: Okay things were a bit crazy in the last chapter and for Ventus, that's a one time thing. We're getting closer to Vanitas' awakening and I decided I would do the review responses up here for this chapter:**

**Angelic Warrior: Ven will go back to normal, it's just being contained makes him feel like he is a crazy person and that takes a toll on him, I still don't know whether or not Roxas and Ven will be the couple together, what do you think?**

**Kenny: I want to make your request but I don't know how to do it, Roxas and Ven may be the two together in the end or he may be with Sora but if I figure out a way to get in a few Vanitas scenes I will, do you have any ideas?**

**Sam: I'm sorry, I answered your review up the top but and it seems that I'm doing a 'what do you want in this story atm so what would you want to see?'**

**Thank you to my three reviewers and I find it funny how all your reviews are near the same time, it's convenient so along with your next review can you answer the question I put and also put forward what you want to see happen. Onto the story…**

* * *

"What are you saying?" I ask in astonishment.

"In short, you won't have to do it with your brother anymore if that is your wish." The younger man named Zexion said to me.

"But how is that possible?" I ask.

"That I don't know but we did a scan and this boy we have has the same abilities as you." He says. I suddenly think of Hope, he'd have the same abilities as me but then I remember earlier Zexion had said that they were the same age as me and Hope couldn't have grown another six years' worth in the two days since I first met him.

"What's his name?" I say.

"The other's name is Sora. Come with me, I'm going to take you to Xemnas." He outstretches his hand and I take it, waving to Luke letting him know I'll be back soon. He doesn't object and lets me continue on.

I enter a lab with Zexion in which I assume to be Xemnas' and as I walk in I see a taller man with silver hair and bright orange eyes.

"Leave us now Zexion, I need to talk to Roxas alone." He says and Zexion leaves, this guy was obviously head of this place if he could order people around like that with no complaint. "Over here Roxas." He gestures and I do as I am told joining him in the corner of the room.

Then I see a boy on the bed, he had spiky brown hair and his face looked similar to that of mine but he was tan. If his eyes were open something told me they would be the same blue as me too, it's just a strange feeling I have. Then I acknowledge that he is wearing nothing and upon further inspection I see that apart from his hair on his head the rest of his body was completely hairless. Then I look further down and see that his has recently been circumcised too but it looks a lot cleaner than mine had until Luke fixed it up for me.

"This is Sora, he remembers nothing at the current time and he's been asleep for a bit but the reason I called you here for is because I want to know what you want to do. Do you want to try this with him?" he says.

"Yes." I say without thinking. "But what about Ven?"

"You can go back to him whenever you choose but for now he needs to calm down. Oh and Roxas I have something for you." He says as he hands me a plastic card. "With this you have access to the beach that you went to the other day. You can go on your own if you wish or you can take company, regardless I trust that you won't try anything." He says.

"Thank you." I say, the other day wasn't the last time I'd see the sun after all. "So what's going to happen to Sora?"

"When he awakes Zexion will be teaching him what he needs to know and he'll tell Sora about you and his role with it. I will see you later on ok." And after he said that I leave.

Whilst in the corridors I decide on something and open a door. In the room I see Aqua and Ventus. I look to Aqua asking if it was okay to come in and she nods. Ven has his face in his hands, not looking up as the door opened. I hear Ven start sobbing.

"Aqua, after doing something like that how do I make up for it? I didn't know what I was doing." He sobbed and started to cry more.

"Well why don't you ask Roxas?" the blue haired girl said.

"He won't want to talk to me, not after what I did to him." He sobs.

I sit down on the bed next to Ven, he still doesn't look up.

"It's not like I'm gonna hate you for a mistake that you didn't even make." I say. I put my arms around him and he looks up now.

"I'm so sorry Roxas, I don't know what happened, I'm sorry." He says.

"Ven you weren't yourself at the time, I knew this place could get to you with being alone but I'm here now and I'm not mad at you." I say. He stops sobbing now. "I can't stay here forever though and when I'm not here you can't go back to the way you were, promise me okay."

"I promise, and Aqua said she's going to stay in here with me so I won't be alone anymore." He says. That was a relief.

I left the room feeling happier and when I get back to our room I'll tell Luke about the key card I got given. On it, it said outdoors pass and it had my picture and name on it. When I get back I show him and he offers that we go tomorrow, I agree. Then I remember Hope and I decide to tell him.

"Luke, remember when we were at the beach and I walked off for a bit?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" he says.

"I met this nine year old boy there, but he wasn't actually nine and I think he's the same as me." I say.

"Guess we'll have to look for him tomorrow, and Roxas no one can be the same as you." He says. I smile.

"Ventus is okay now it seems, maybe it is time to release Vanitas now, call it practise." Xemnas says. He releases Vanitas the same way he did Sora and places him on the double bed next to Sora.

"Who… is… this..?" Sora says slowly.

"This is your brother, Vanitas you probably don't remember him as you can't remember anything." Xemnas says.

"Ok." Sora says as he puts his arms around the sleeping Vanitas. Axel had blown off the job for finding Sora some clothes but Xemnas decided that he wanted to do some experimenting. Roxas wasn't hesitant at looking at Sora earlier, maybe seeing him like that more will drive him to want to do it. Only time would tell…

* * *

**Ok that concludes that chapter and we're at a bit of a cliffhanger, ok I have a few questions for my reviewers, please answer them in the reviews.**

**What do you think of Roxas and Luke's friendship**

**Would you like to see more of Xion**

**What do you want to see in the future chapters**

**Ok now I probably won't start on the next chapter until I get the answers but once I have them it should take no time at all so make your reviews as big as you can, I like getting massive reviews and your reviews push me onwards. Until next time See ya.**


	8. The Boy With No Memories

**Ok back again, I've found that I'm addicted to writing this story now because I myself want to see where it's gonna go. Now they are going to the beach but near the end of the chapter at night time because for the start Roxas is gonna get to know a particular brunette, now in the reviews I've read a lot about how the main pairing shouldn't be switched, it's not, Roxas was against it at first but with Sora he'll figure out he wants to do it with Ven, well onto the story and Review Responses are at the bottom. Another note, in other chapters Roxas has never really ate, showered or went to the bathroom and that makes him look somewhat inhuman so back then just say that eating and toilet was behind the scenes and I'm going to be adding that in more.**

* * *

I walk into the shower room finally able to have a shower. I guess I could have gone swimming at the beach the other day but it wouldn't have helped much as I'd be covered with sand then. When me and Luke go to the beach tonight I'll swim though, going at night time was my idea because it'll be really quiet and plus it'll be a first for me.

I get undressed and place my clothes in the walk in section of my booth. I step in to the actual shower and close the shower curtain and pull the handle set halfway to release the warm water. I let the water fall on me and I feel refreshed.

I stop the running water and open the curtain to see Sora sitting there next to my clothing; I instinctively hide my body behind the shower curtain. Sora is still completely clothes less. Had he came here for a shower, regardless this is my shower cubicle. He looked as though he hadn't even noticed me there and then he turns to face me.

"Roxas…" he says slowly and then goes back to staring at the other side of the cubicle. I grab the towel from on my pile and wrap it around my waist; I then pick up the rest of the pile and sit down, placing them on my lap.

"Sora, you can't just sneak up on people like that." I say. He doesn't respond but just continues to look at me. I just stand up and start getting dressed and he continues to watch me but I try to ignore it. I then grab the pyjamas I had previously had on and attempt to dress Sora. He helps me do it by standing up and listening to what I ask. Afterwards I leave the shower room with a follower.

I sit in the cafeteria now with Sora sitting in front of me and Luke next to me.

"This doesn't make any sense, how can he have the same abilities as you, Hope's situation is explainable but what about him, and who's this brother that he keeps talking about?" Luke says.

"Well I'm stumped, and I don't understand why he's only following me." I say.

"Zexion probably said something, he is the new one you're meant to be paired with right? Anyway it can't be that bad with him following you, he hardly says anything." He says.

"He was there when I was in the shower this morning and he was naked, isn't that a bit creepy and him not talking just makes it creepier." I say. Then I feel sorry for Sora, he can't remember anything so maybe he thinks I can help him seeing as I've been talked about. Luke is about to reply but he sees my change in expression and knows what I'm thinking. "I'm gonna walk around and talk to him for a bit ok."

"Okay but we're still on for the beach tonight ok." He says.

"Yeah and I'll try to have lost my shadow by then." I say and Luke walks away, I wonder what he gets up to when he's not with me. I look over to Sora who is now looking at me. I get up and as I do so he does and we walk down the hall.

We go into a vacant room and I lay down on the bed with my hands behind my head, he sits on the edge.

"So Sora is there anything else you can remember that you can tell me?" I ask.

"No…" he says. He stays silent and then he speaks again "Thinking of you wherever you are, we pray for our sorrows to end and we hope that our hearts will blend, now I have stepped forward to realise this wish, there are many worlds but they all share the same sky, one sky and one destiny."

"Where did you hear that?" I ask.

"Kairi…" he replies. I quickly jump up and grab him by the hand. I have an idea; I knew there was something off about Hope's companion that day. We're off to the beach.

No one's there as I had predicted but it's because we're not in the right spot. I lead Sora around the rock wall that conceals this hidden beach and I see both Hope and Kairi playing in the sand. Sora stays back as I go up to them.

"Who are you really!?" I say to Kairi. She doesn't say anything.

"Hello Roxas." I hear Hope say and when he looks up at me I'm shocked. He now has the appearance of a twelve year old. He had aged three years' worth in three days. "You kept your promise." He said as he smiled at me.

"You knew a boy named Sora did you not?" I say to Kairi. She gasped.

"How do you know about Sora, he's been dead for a year now." She said.

"Then how is he right over there?" I say pointing in Sora's direction.

"That's impossible, I was there when he died, and I watched him fade in my arms. It can't be him." She says.

I repeat the poem that he had said earlier and she had agreed that she had told the Sora she it but she said this couldn't be the one she knew.

"Okay, the truth is I'm not from this world. I come from a world called Radiant Garden. But my world no longer exists." She says.

"So does that mean you're an alien?" Hope says.

"No, I'm as human as you, or maybe a little more concerning your condition." She says as she stands up. "Well I guess I don't need this disguise anymore."

She spins around and starts to glow and when the light fades she looks nothing like she had previously. She wore a pink outfit with purple shoes and she still had her red hair. She looked about the same age as me now. She smiles at me and then tells Hope that they better get home so the two of them leave after saying goodbye.

I sit down with Sora in the sand. He still has that look that says he is out of it but I've gotten used to it now.

"So Sora was that the Kairi you remember?" I ask. He nods. Why did Kairi think him dead? I turn to face Sora and I see tears rolling down his face. He just sat there and let them go. I wanted to do something to help him so I do the only thing I can think of. I wrap my arms around him in a reassuring manner.

* * *

"So this Kairi knows him?" Luke says as we swim around in the water of our hidden beach.

"She knows someone who looks like him with the same name and knows that poem." I say. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well he's with Zexion now so I guess we should just leave him be, c'mon have some fun." He says as he splashes me. I splash back and I finally start to have some fun.

* * *

"Xemnas if you don't mind me asking why did you base these replicas off of real people and why the particular two?" Saix says to the superior.

"Time will tell, his memories flickered and soon Sora will be able to serve his true purpose along with Vanitas and Saix is the machine complete?" Xemnas says.

"Yes, and sir I have another question, Is Roxas going to stay with Sora?" he says.

"No, he will go back to Ventus eventually but concerning the real reason Sora was created I want to try something." Xemnas says and Saix leaves the room.

* * *

**What machine, what real purpose and what did Kairi mean when she said she wasn't from this world, stay tuned.**

**Angelic Warrior: Ven and Roxas are going to be the pairing again soon but there is a reason that I am not going to state as to why he's with Sora and Ven is with Vanitas at the moment**

**Guy: They are going to be the main pairing but after the reason he has to be with Sora has happened.**

**Kenny: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you're addicted, me and my sister are also fraternal twins (I think) it's the one with a boy and a girl. I look forward to your next review and I hope you aren't gone too long.**

**Sam, I missed your review this time, I hope you're still with this story.**

**So everybody until next time, see ya.**


	9. Life and Death

**A/N: I'm sure everybody has been waiting for this part so here it is, and another thing, I've noticed that some of my reviewers are gone, is it because I've done something wrong or can't you review, I just hope you're still with this story, well onto the story and when Sora and Roxas were at the beach in the last chapter, some things may have happened off scene.**

I wake up feeling terrible and as I feel the squirming in my stomach I move to the toilet in our bathroom and throw up in it. Must have been something in the chicken we had for dinner last night. I feel hungry now so I wake Luke and we move to the cafeteria. I see Saix sitting at one of the tables and as me and Luke approach he stands up. He looks at me for a minute and then he drags Luke away to talk.

Luke shrugs his shoulders and Saix continues to talk, this time Luke's reply is a face of shock. When they come back over here Saix gestures for Luke to say something.

"Roxas, I don't know how I didn't notice it but… you're pregnant." He says. I couldn't believe it, how hadn't I noticed and then again how was I supposed to know what it felt like to be pregnant.

"Are you definitely sure?" I ask.

"Yes, when you went and visited Ventus it must have started there." Saix says. I have to admit what happened.

"I went for a walk with Sora yesterday, and when we were at the beach I taught him how to." I say.

"Oh no, this is bad." Saix says.

"Wait, what's the problem." I say in anxiety.

"The baby, for it to be born properly you have to feed from the father, otherwise the baby could…" Luke stops talking there and breaks into tears. Saix holds a hurt expression on his face.

"It'll kill you from inside." Saix says.

"Wait what if I tried with the both of them?" I say frantically.

"It won't work, you only have two days until it should be born and trying with one will keep it in your system for three days, if you mix the two together it could be dangerous." Saix replies. Luke was still in tears.

"We have to do something; I'm not going to let Roxas die!" Luke sobs. I was causing Luke pain now, I shouldn't have tried that yesterday but I thought that was what I was supposed to be doing. I wrap my arms around Luke.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay Luke things will be alright." I say. I know that I'm not the judge of that but for some reason I'm not scared. If I did die I would be happy, my brother is okay and I made a best friend. I shouldn't be thinking like this but I can't help it. "Saix is there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid… wait there is something, it's a longshot but we could do a parental test. We could possibly find out who the father is but it would be cutting things close, if it were to fail we would be out of options." Saix says.

"Well I have Luke counting on me." I say looking to Luke. "And I'm not going to give up without trying. "

Luke smiles at me and nods. "Well come on then let's go!" he says with a cheery tone.

"We have a DNA sample from both Ventus and Sora, we will run a DNA test and see who the father is. Just Roxas know that whoever the father is won't depend on who you will be with, all you will need to do is feed off of them and the rest is entirely your choice." Saix says.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" I ask. Saix hands me a circular container.

"Cold you get me a semen sample, I should be able to work with that." He says.

"Ok… do you want me to go into a bathroom and do it?" I ask.

"Only if you have an issue with me and Luke watching." He says. That's what I was afraid of. I'm good with Luke here but Saix was unnerving. There's a big difference between best friend and best friend's father.

"He wants you to go." Luke says in a jokingly tone to Saix. He had probably read my expression once again. It made things a lot easier though and as Luke said this Saix left without another word. Without any other reasons to wait I bring out my forced erection and start to rub the shaft and in no time at all I came catching the white liquid in the container.

Luke stands up and opens the door allowing Saix back inside. Saix takes the vial from me and places it in a machine of sorts. "The test will be finished tomorrow morning, you two may leave now." Saix says and we take our leave.

"I shouldn't have done that yesterday." I say to Luke as we walk down the hallway.

"You didn't know you weren't meant to; don't beat yourself up about it." He says in reply and rubbed my hair. Luke seems to always have a way of cheering me up no matter what. I suddenly grimace in pain as I feel pain in my stomach. We're right in front of the room so he opens the door and lifts me onto the bed. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah…" I groan, still in some pain. Luke sheds another tear and shakes his head.

"We haven't got much time. Roxas you have to keep him in as long as you can." Luke says.

"Okay, but Luke don't worry so much, I'm gonna be fine okay. I'll make sure nothing happens to me, got you here haven't I?" I say. He smiles and sits down on the bed next to my lying down body.

Then I feel the baby kick again, this time it hurt more than last, there wasn't much time at all…

**Ok cliffhanger, I've decided that I want your decision on who the father is, note that whoever is the father of the child, the other is probably going to be the one Roxas ends up with. Now review responses:**

**Angelic Warrior: I know it's been a while, I'm sorry I thought I was losing readers and it disheartened me a bit but I'm back up and running now.**

**K.N.B: Thank you and I hope you're enjoying the story.**

**Sam: Kairi isn't necessarily an alien, the game's mechanics is starting to merge here and maybe at some point our main characters may go somewhere else, who knows? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Ok next update will be up when I have at least another review so I could go off of a vote so until next time see ya**


	10. Birth from the Ashes

**Thank you all for your votes and the jury has decided that it is Sora's child and the main pairing will be Roxas and Ventus, enjoy…**

* * *

It's Sora… Sora's the father. I felt guilt from this fact, he doesn't even know who he himself is and now he's the father of a child. I don't want to tell him but I'll have to, I still need to drink from him and if he doesn't know the reason it'll just freak him out. Would it really be so bad to die though? I'm sitting in his room with him now, when I found out I asked that I be the one to try and explain it to him. He looks at me with a questioning look, probably wondering why I'm here but he wraps his arms around me regardless, I return the gesture.

"Sora, I have something to tell you." I say.

"The child is mine…" he says whilst looking at my stomach.

"Wait how did you-" I say but I am cut off when he speaks next.

"Hello Roxas… what are you doing here?" he says. Had what he said before been something else. "Your tummy has gotten big."

After that day of being with me he seems to have improved, he's talking properly now and he can even smile and laugh.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, you know how babies are born right?" I ask.

"Yes, the mommy and the daddy join together in bed and then the mommy's tummy gets the baby inside and the tummy grows bigger… Roxas, you're a mommy." He says, he didn't understand things on a scientific level but he could still explain it.

"Actually I'm a dad, and you are too." I say slowly. He rests his hand on my stomach, he understands.

"Does that mean we have to get married and live happily ever after?" he asks in a jokingly tone.

"No, now I know that there is someone else I want to be with but Sora, you'll always be a father of this child and nothing will change that." I say. I feel the baby kick again and I grimace in pain.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Sora says.

"The baby's hungry." I groan.

"So why don't you feed it?" he says.

"The baby needs a particular kind of food." I say. I know I don't want to force him to do it but there's no point in lying to him.

As if he knew what I meant he pulls out his dick. "You need to drink this for it don't you, that's why you're here."

"Yes, that and also because of what I said before, you will always be a father for this child." I say and his mood seems to brighten a bit.

"Ok then let's do it.? He chirps.

"Sora, it's not that easy." I say.

"Well… you could make it easier." He says. I lay down and he lays down a little bit further up the bed so that his dick is in line with my mouth. He told me to make it easier and he's the one doing it. "Whenever you're ready."

I take his length in my mouth and begin to suck on it. It had a different taste then what I expected. I had expected it to taste like sperm but it actually tasted somewhat like milk. The baby was still kicking but no as violently. I take my mouth off of his length and move further up the bed to face Sora. I take him into an embrace.

"Thank you Sora." I say from the release of pain.

"What, it's my baby too so shouldn't I be helping?" he says with a chuckle.

We stay locked in each other's embrace for a while after that.

* * *

Ventus and I walk hand in hand on the beach, Luke is over collecting some shells because he said he wanted to make something out of them and Sora is with his brother Vanitas. Vanitas had been assigned as Ventus' partner whilst I was meant to be with Sora, nothing had happened though, Ven said he only wants me. I had grown used to this, and to think I've only been here for a week and a bit and so much has changed.

"So have you thought of a name for my niece or nephew yet?" Ventus says.

"No, I'm letting Sora decide, he came up with some pretty good names earlier." I say to him.

"Do you love him?" he says in reply.

'Of course I do but on my list he would have to take third place." I say, looking over to Luke. He definitely would take second; the list would go love like a friend, love like a brother and love like a partner. Ven smiles and I smile back.

Then I feel something strange and I gain shock in realisation, my water just broke.

"Luke! It's happening!" I yell and he runs over to meet me. He picks me up in his arms the best he can and walks me back to the institute.

"It's going to be okay brother, I'll get you to safety just keep calm. "he says and I look back, Sora is following and Ventus has stayed to watch Vanitas. Sora holds one of my hands in his and we continue on.

"Am I going to be alright?" I say to Luke.

"Roxas, I'm going to make sure you're safe okay, I need you here more than you think." He says.

"Okay and thanks for helping me, I want you here." I say and I look to Sora, "and you too Sora."

* * *

I'm on a bed now, no one else has come to help so Luke said he's going to have to deliver the baby. I wouldn't want it any other way though.

"Okay Roxas, you're going to have to push okay." He says and I try as hard as I can, Sora gives me his hand to hold onto and the next few minutes are complete pain. After pushing and pushing the pain stops and I hear the sound of crying, baby's crying. Luke is holding the baby in his arms and looking at me, I can see the baby. I feel… faint now…

**What a cliffhanger huh? Guess you'll have to find out what happens in the next chapter and until next time, bye.**


	11. Sleep

**A/N:** I didn't quite like the way I ended this story so I've deleted the last chapter and decided that this story is going to go on for a lot longer so enjoy.

(Ven's POV)

"So if you're to save one of them, why the puppet?" Saix says to me. Moments ago I had found out that Vanitas is a creation that was made by them.

"Roxas can't love me the way I love him because of that puppet that he's with, heart or no heart Vanitas still loves me." I say.

"Vanitas and Sora are not puppets created by us; they're just people who have failed that have been restrung to fulfil our purpose." He says in reply.

"So what's going to happen to Roxas?" I ask.

"He has fulfilled his purpose but my son needs him here so nothing happens to him, would be a waste to get rid of anyone after one child anyway." He says. I clench my fists at remembering the thought; Roxas had a child with Sora, not me. Sora has to die…

(Sora's POV)

"Roxas… wake up, please!" Luke said to the sleeping Roxas. I held the twins that Roxas had and I hope he'll get to see them. Roxas looked completely like he was a few days ago now, all of the weight he had gained was gone and when he slept he now had that same peaceful expression. "Please Roxas!"

Without saying anything I walk out with the twins cradled in my arms, Luke sees me go but lets me continue on. I look at the twins, Destiny and Twilight. Those are the names we had decided, Twilight for the boy's name and Destiny for the girl's name. I place the two in the crib set up in my room and walk into the hallway; I need some time to myself. I'm suddenly grabbed and pushed into the wall.

"We haven't formally met, I'm Ventus." Roxas' brother snarls at me.

"I expected to see you sooner or later, let's dance."

(Luke's POV)

I carry Roxas to our room and lay him on the bed; I then lay down next to him. He looks so peaceful right now sleeping like this. I just hope he's okay. I start to tear up and I wrap my arms around Roxas as I let myself fall into sleep.

(Xion's POV)

"Tell them I quit." I say to Axel, fed up with what we're doing to Roxas. He doesn't deserve this.

"Where'll you go Xion?" he says in a mocking tone.

"Away from here, away from the horrible people here and way from…" I can't bring myself to finish the last one.

"Face it Xion you'll miss him too much." He says. "Well no matter what happens and how many times you run away I'll always be there to bring you back!"

I focus and summon the weapon that only I could summon here, the keyblade.

"Don't hold back, Axel…"

"What's your problem, you think you can do whatever you want but that's not how it works. I'm not letting you leave again!" he says as he summons his weapons, the chakrams. We both run forward and clash weapons.

**A/N:** Okay things are heating up huh, is Roxas going to wake up, what did Axel mean by again, what'll happen to Sora? Stay tuned and thank you all for reviewing, I couldn't end this story where I did so it's going to continue, we're not even halfway through with my new plotline so I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the short chapter, it won't be like this next chapter I just was able to fit it all in like this.


	12. My Precious Twilight

I come to in the hospital room I had been in when I went unconscious. How long had I been asleep for? As I stand up I feel really stiff and I know that isn't a good sign. I slowly make my way to me and Luke's room but he isn't in there. Then I try Sora's room, there are sounds of crying inside and I don't think that is Sora.

The room appears empty when I enter but upon closer inspection before walking out of the room I spot a crib and in the crib sits two babies. Destiny and Twilight, those are the names we decided on and Sora probably would have stuck with them. Destiny is asleep and Twilight is awake, he's the one that was crying. I pick him up and cradle him in my arms. I instantly know what's wrong with him, he recognises me and he knows who I am so he stops crying. That's code for Mommy's here to feed me now.

I have actually been dreading this moment, me doing it to Sora was fine with me and Ven doing it to me that time but I didn't like the idea of an infant sucking on my dick. I look down at Twilight, he had really short blonde hair and he has those same eyes that Ven used to look at me with, innocence. I hold him to my chest and embrace him. Just by looking at him I know I love him and I'll do anything for him. Why did Mom give Ven and me up? I've only had this feeling for a few seconds and I know of the strength of it. A tear rolls down my cheek and lands on Twilight's head. He looks up at me with those eyes again and snuggles his head into my bare chest. Now I notice I am not wearing any clothes at all. I sit down on Sora's bed still cradling Twilight against my chest. He's not crying anymore but he's got that same look in his eyes, he's hungry.

I haven't actually thought much about how to go about this. I debate on whether it'll be better doing it lying down or sitting up and I decide to stay sitting up. Then I remember something important so I put Twilight down and make my way to the bathroom. I wet my hand with water and rub it over the top and the shaft of my dick. I'm not having Twilight getting sick and who knows how long it's been since I've had a shower.

I sit back down on the bed and pick Twilight up again. No excuses this time, I'm going to do it. I lay him down on my lap and with his small hands he grabs onto my length. He starts to drink and he continues on. I stroke the back of his head as he continues to drink. After this I'm going to go have a shower, I smell as though I haven't showered for a month. God I hope that isn't the case.

After Twilight stops drinking I pick him up and place him in his crib. I check Sora's wardrobe for some clothes, we fit the same size and he wouldn't mind, all of our clothes look the same anyway. I grab the clothes and as I leave the room I hear the crying again, Twilight doesn't want me to leave him so I pick him up and decide to take him with me. He stops crying when I pick him up, you cheeky devil.

On my way to the shower block there is still no sign of anyone, not that I really wanted anyone to be at this current time, I'm still naked. No one in the shower block either. Oh well, I walk into my shower cubicle and start the running water. It's kinda odd that the twins aren't dressed either; I wonder what's going on. As the water touches Twilight's head he starts to cry but a few seconds after he stops and starts to giggle instead.

I get out and get changed; I remember when I met Sora in here. I miss him, why isn't he looking after the kids though, where is he? With Twilight cradled in my arms I make my way back to Sora's room, maybe he is back now. When I turn the corner I see something I hadn't noticed earlier and I almost drop Twilight in shock. I embrace Twilight again and hold him to my chest so he can't see what I see. The hallway covered in blood, someone died here and I recognise the footprints around it, Namine, Luke, Ven and Sora's. I start to tear up again, one of them died here, that's where everyone has gone, to the funeral… Out of everyone though I'm hoping that Luke is alright, then Sora, then Ven. One of them is gone, one of the four are dead…

**A/N: **I am back everyone and how do you like my little cliff-hanger, Thank you Angelic Warrior for getting me out of that stump I was in, after seeing your review I knew I needed to continue this story and I've been a little slack with review responses and I need to pick up on them so here we are:

Sam: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I've decided to add a little tragedy in here, hint for the next chapter, may contain lemons.

Angelic Warrior: So much chaos, I wonder if you picked up on how Roxas was moved from his room back to the hospital again and thank you for getting me out of my stump, I didn't want to give up on this story but I was having trouble getting Inspiration

Until the next chapter, bye guys.


	13. A Different Kind Of Camping With Sora

Namine… Namine is gone…

I found Luke and he explained everything that happened. Ven attacked Sora with a knife; Namine tried to interfere and was caught in the crossfire. I was upset about this but I was also relieved in a way, Luke and Sora are okay. Ven on the other hand, I'm really mad at him. Why did he try to kill Sora!?

I sit next to Sora now, he is lying down with his head on my lap and he's still trembling from the events of earlier. I stroke the back of his head and he moves his head up against my stomach, I know that hearing my heartbeat soothes him, I don't know why but he's told me it does but with the position of his head I start to form an erection.

"We must be camping because I'm pitching a tent." I say in a playful manner. He smiles at me and his trembling stops. "Do you want to come in?"

"But where's the tent?" he asks. I thought he might not understand that term.

"Your head's on top of it." I say and his smile grows bigger and he starts to blush. He gets what I mean now. "I don't know if you'll fit with all of those clothes on though, maybe I'll take off mine too to make some more room."

I don't know what it is about Sora but I can act anyway I want and he likes it. He stands up and starts to remove his clothes; I do the same with mine. I still don't know what's up with the fact that he has no pubic hair at all but that's not what matters.

We both get into the bed and under the covers. I wrap my arms around him as he does the same to me.

"There's something I want to try first Sora." I say and he gives me a look that says for me to go ahead. I press my lips against his and I put my hand on the back of his head. He opens his mouth as if he knows what this is and he allows my tongue to enter. I do so and we stay like this for around five minutes, at the same time our erections rubbed up against each other and I loved every second of it. "Ok you ready for some action now?"

He nods and I start to stroke his bare chest, his erection starts to nudge into mine and I know he's ready.

"Hold on a second." I say as I stand up from the bed and walk over to a Sora's clothes drawer. I grab what I need out and get back into the bed, I hand him one and I put my condom on. "If you're going to a party you need to be dressed up a bit."

I stick my fingers in around his entrance until his entrance is wide enough and I stick my length in. As I thrust in and out he lets out some loud moans and I let out a few of my own. It was a nice burning sensation and I continue thrusting in and out until finally I come.

"Ok your turn." I say with a chuckle and roll over so he can access my entrance. He sticks his fingers in my entrance as I did and enters as I did. He starts to thrust in and out with a lot more power than I had; the feeling of it was amazing. I'm moaning really loud but I don't care, I let the moaning shows as he does too. Then he comes.

"I love you Roxas." He says. That hits a little hard in memory, I remember Ven had asked who I loved more and I said it was him, is that why he attacked Sora? I still don't know who I love more because I love the both of them and for Ven to try and kill Sora? Destiny and Twilight need their dad.

"I love you too Sora." I say and I mean it. "Hey Sora, I'm going to go to the beach tomorrow, do you want to come with me?"

He answers with a nod not a second after I say it. I want to show Destiny and Twilight what's outside and on another point I also want to see Hope and Kairi, I remember what Kairi told me one day, and she wants me to bring Hope back here when the time is right so he can find out what he is. I wonder if tomorrow will be that day, only time will tell…

"We have to do something about that girl." Xemnas says to Xigbar in a demanding tone.

"Who, Xion's run off, Namine kicked the bucket and Aqua is nowhere to be seen." Xigbar says in reply.

"No, the baby you idiot, If in later stages the boy and the girl are to breed together it will ruin everything." Xemnas says.

"Wait, you're not thinking of killing the baby? That's cold, even for you." Xigbar says.

"Ventus is non-compliant and earlier Roxas and Sora both used protection, if they are to have another boy properly this time then the girl will be trained to join our ranks." Xemnas says.

"Wait, so Ventus was the father?" Xigbar asks.

"Of the girl, yes but the boy is born of Roxas and Sora. I think it'd be best if nor Roxas or Ventus find out about this though." Xemnas says. "Roxas and Sora are asleep, I want you to go and collect our new recruit."

Xigbar leaves the room.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting…" Xemnas says and takes a seat in his desk.

**A/N: **Ok everybody yes there will be another baby soon, I'm stuck for names as the only one I have is Riley so if you have any suggestions please put them in the reviews. Now everybody do not fear, Namine is not dead for that wasn't Namine there, it'll make sense later. I'm off to write chapter 2 for my other story but I will be writing the next chapter for this soon too so it may be up around Friday. Until next time, bye.


	14. Capture

I never even got to hold her… and Sora; he's saying nothing about it, what the fuck is wrong with him!? I hold Twilight tightly against my chest in an embrace I do not plan on breaking, they're not going to take him either. Without a word I excuse myself and Twilight from Sora's room and start to walk to mine, Twilight is staying with me now.

Where is Luke? I haven't talked to him properly in ages and I miss that. I'm actually worried that I haven't seen him in so long, maybe he'll be back soon, I haven't been in our room for ages maybe he'll be back here later.

I lay on the bed with Twilight now asleep in my arms; its late now, where is he? Well so much for going to the beach with Sora today, we'll have to try again tomorrow, maybe Luke can come along too, and it'll be fun.

"Xemnas was that really necessary?" Zexion said whilst gesturing to the comatose Luke that sat up against the wall.

"Yes it was, think of it as a… bargaining chip." Xemnas says with a bellowing laugh. "You must not lose sight of our real goal and that can only be achieved by Roxas…"

Zexion shakes his head and leaves without another word…

**A/N:** Ok guys sorry this chapter is extremely small but I wanted to get something up for you. I'm sorry I haven't updated but I'm going to power through the next chapter and have it up before long, please bear with me and if you want to contact me you can find me on my Facebook page: Ventus Aqua Terra Roxas.


End file.
